


New York

by Geekygirl669



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M, Getting Back Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Nadia and Guzman decided that there not ready to give up on their relationship yet, even if It means long distance.
Relationships: Guzmán Nunier Osuna/Nadia Shana, background Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana
Comments: 20
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from a prompt given to me on Tumbler by jasminecjc4525.  
> the original prompt was 'Can you write Nadia and Guzman being a real couple and living in there NEw York apartment and going to school.' I have changed the story just a little but I hope you still enjoy it.
> 
> I will be updating this story on a Wednesday.

“Guzman go.” Ander told his best friend with a smile. 

“You sure you’re going to be okay?” Guzman asked a little nervously. 

Ander nodded with a small laugh. “I’m going to be just fine. Go see her.” 

“Okay.” Guzman nodded even though he still looked a little unsure about leaving the other man. “Call me if anything happens.”

“I’m in remission Guzman.” Ander pointed out as he started to push his friend towards the door. “I have to get regular cheek ups to make sure it stays that way, I’m going to be fine and you’re going to get on a plane and go see Nadia.”

Guzman nodded as Ander pushed him out the door with a laugh. “I’ll call you when I get to New York.”

Ander nodded before saying goodbye to his best friend and shutting the door in Guzman’s face.

************************

The plane ride to New York felt like the longest ten hours of his life. He knew that Nadia loved him that she had wanted something between the two of them at one point. But he also knew she had been gone for almost a month now, and while that wouldn’t normally seem like that long a time, for Guzman it felt like he had been apart from Nadia forever and he was worried it would feel like that to her. That maybe she didn’t want to continue a relationship with him, maybe she had seen what life was like without him and she liked it better that way.

Every way this visit could go wrong kept playing on a loop in Guzman’s head and by the time he got off the plane Guzman was sure he had made the wrong decision. 

“Lu?” Guzman said shock as he walked out of the hospital to see his ex-girlfriend now friend there waiting. “What are you doing here?”

“Ander called me to say you were coming.” Lu said as she happily pulled him in for a hug. “Thought you might need someone to show you were Nadia lived.” 

Guzman laughed as he realised that he hadn’t called ahead to tell anyone that he was coming let along to ask where they lived.

“How’s he doing?” Lu asked once the two of them were in a New York taxi. “Ander?”

“He’s doing good.” Guzman smiled at just the thought of how much better Ander had been doing since he got the good news. “Seems more like the old Ander now. Actually come out to the club with me the other night, looked like he was having a good time two.”

Lu nodded smiling happily at Guzman, all of them happy to see Ander back to who he used to be, even just a little. “What are you going to say to her?”

“I don’t know.” Guzman admitted a little sheepishly. 

“I can’t believe I’m going to do this.” Lu shock her head before she turned to face the younger man. “But you just have to tell her that you want to try things between the two of you, even if it’s long distance.”

“You think that will work?” Guzman said as his nervous started to build up even more than they already had.

Lu just nodded at Guzman as the taxi pulled up in front of the apartment building Nadia and Lu were obviously staying in. “She’s out right now so you do have some time to practice what you want to say to her.”

“Okay.” Guzman nodded before he paid for the taxi and the two of them got out before walking up to the building.

*****************************

“When’s Nadia supposed to be back?” Guzman asked about an hour after he and Lu arrived at where they were staying. 

“She’s only gone out shopping so she shouldn’t be that much longer.” Lu assured him knowing how much the waiting was worrying Guzman even more.

Guzman nodded as the sound of a key in the door rang through the room before the front door opened and Nadia walked in, her hand’s full of bags.

“I couldn’t get that yogurt you wanted.” Nadia told Lu not having noticed who was else was sitting at her kitchen table. “But I was able to get everything else.” Nadia placed both bags on the side as she looked over at her friend, stopping in shock when she noticed the other person in the room. “Guzman.”

“Hey.” Guzman smiled nervously as Lu pushed herself up from the table.

“I’m going to give you two some privacy.” Lu told them before grabbing her bag and walking out of the apartment.

“What are you doing here Guzman?” Nadia asked still in complete shock.

“I came to see you.” Guzman said getting up from the table and walking closer to Nadia. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Nadia assured him with a small smile. “But I wasn’t expecting this.”

Guzman sighed as he got himself ready to tell Nadia everything he was feeling. “I know when you got your scholarship we decided that we weren’t going to try a long distance relationship, I don’t want that anymore.”

“What?” 

“I want us to give things between the two of us a proper try, and I don’t care if I’m stuck in Spain and you’re here I still want to try.” Guzman placed his hand on Nadia’s shoulder, smiling in a way that Nadia knew he didn’t with anyone else. “I have the whole summer I can spend here with you and then I can come and visit when I’m on break. I think we could make it work.”

“It’s not going to be easy.” Nadia pointed out finding it hard to believe that this conversation was even happening. “And you’re going to have to promise to graduate this year.”

“I can promise that.” Guzman agreed as he let himself get even closer to Nadia. “And I know it won’t be easy, but I’ve been stuck with your brother and my best friend for the last few weeks, forced to watched them be all loved up and I realised that I wanted that for us. And I’m willing to put the work in for it.”

“I am too.” Nadia nodded before she leaned up on her tip toes brining Guzman in for a kiss that quickly got more heated.

****************************

“So how did it go?” Ander asked Guzman the minute his friend picked up the phone. 

“It went really well.” Guzman smiled into the phone.

“So, you going to stay there for the rest of the summer?” Ander asked even though he already knew exactly what the answer was going to be. 

“Yeah I’m going to stay here until a week before we go back to school.” Guzman confirmed. “But you better call me man, keep me updated.”

“I will keep you updated.” Ander agreed even though he was trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice, not sure how much more of his family’s over protectiveness he could take. “Lu called Omar to say that she had walked in to see the two of you doing something in your kitchen that she defiantly didn’t want to see.”

“She saw that?” Guzman asked with a small laugh, not having heard Lu come in.”

“She saw that.” 

********************************

Nadia and Guzman spent the summer in a small little bubble that was only ever broken by Lu’s mostly friendly teasing and Nadia’s need to be a hundred percent ready for her first year of college.  
But by the time summer was over and it came time for Guzman to head back home the two of them both knew that they could make things work between the two of them, that they wanted to work as hard as they could to make things work between the two of them.

“I’m going to miss you.” Guzman said sadly as he kissed Nadia.

“I’m going to miss you too.” Nadia agreed with a small smile. “But remember were going to call every day. Most day’s at least.”

“We will.” Guzman agreed as Lu walked into their room without knocking. 

“You need to leave.” Lu told Guzman, surprised when she realised she was going to miss having Guzman here more then she thought she would. “Before you miss your flight.”

Guzman nodded over at Lu before he leaned down to kiss Nadia one last time. “I’ll let you know when I’m home.”

“You better.” Nadia told him as she reluctantly pulled away from the hug. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” And with that Guzman reluctantly followed Lu out of the apartment and down to a waiting car.

Both Nadia and Guzman knew the next year wasn’t going to be easy but both of them were willing to give it their best and make things work.


	2. Chapter 2

At first the long distance relationship was hard for Guzman and Nadia, it took them a while to work out the time difference and when they were able to talk in their busy schedule but they quickly worked everything out and before they knew both of them were the happiest they had been since every with Polo happened.

“Come with us.” Ander suggested to Guzman as they eat lunch the week before Christmas break. 

“What?” Guzman asked looking up from his food and over to his best friend. 

“Come with me and Omar to New York.” Ander clarified. “Omar and I are going for a week, and I know you really wanted to see Nadia so come with us.”

“You two really don’t mind me coming?” Guzman asked looking between the couple.

“Nadia would be happy to see you.” Omar nodded knowing just how much his sister had missed Guzman in the last couple of months. “Plus Ander and I would have more time to look round New York if your there.”

“Then, yeah I want to come.” Guzman nodded more than happy with the way this had gone. 

****************************

“Hey.” Omar smiled happily as he pulled his sister in for a hug.

“Hey.” Nadia smiled just as happy as her brother. “How are you?”

“I’m good.” Omar nodded as he pulled away so that Nadia could give Ander a hug. “You?”

“I’m really good.” Nadia nodded pulling away from Ander and giving him a stern look. “How are you?”

“I’m good, I promise.” Ander told her knowing exactly where she was going with this. “I would tell you if I wasn’t.”

“We have a surprise for you.” Omar said trying to change the subject. 

“A surprise, for me?” Nadia asked looking back over to her brother.

“Yeah a surprise.” Guzman said as he walked around from where he was still standing in the hall way. 

“Guzman.” Nadia said her already bug smile growing as she walked towards her boyfriend. “What are you doing here?”

“Came to see you obviously.” Guzman laughed before he pulled his girlfriend in for a kiss. “Your brother thought it would be a good idea to surprise you.”

“It was.” Nadia nodded. “I can’t believe you’re here, I didn’t think I was going to get to see you until after New Year’s.”

“Couldn’t wait that long.” 

“Okay, your brother is standing right here.” Omar said when Nadia’s and Guzman’s kiss got more heated. “Can you go till this evening without any of that, I don’t really want to see it.”

Guzman laughed as he pulled away from Nadia looking over her shoulder giving Omar a small glare before he walked the rest of the way into the house, shutting the door behind him. “So I was told you have a lot planned for this trip, so what’s the first thing?”

“Lunch.” Ander spoke up, both tired and starving after a long flight. “Then I’ll do whatever you have planned.”

“We can do lunch now.” Nadia agreed with a small nod, all three of the other people happier than they would admit when Ander acted more like he did before his cancer. “I know a really nice place.” 

******************************

“Where’s Ander and Omar?” Guzman asked the next morning as he walked into the kitchen to only see his girlfriend.

“Omar took Ander out for breakfast at this little café down the road.” Nadia told him happily as she looked up from where she was making the two of them breakfast. “They wanted some time just the two of them and Omer said we deserved some alone time.”

Guzman nodded as he walked up to Nadia sliding his arms around her waist. “And Lu?”

“She is at her friends.” Nadia said with a small look in Guzman’s direction that clearly say whoever this friend was, they were more than just a friend to Lu. 

“So were all alone just the two of us?” Guzman asked as he moved his lips onto Nadia’s neck kissing her softly.

“We are.” Nadia nodded although she kept all her focus on the food in front of her. “But I’ve spent the last twenty minutes making us breakfast so were going to eat that before we do anything else.”

Guzman nodded reluctantly before he pulled away from Nadia and walked over to the small kitchen island. “Do we have time for that?”

“Ander promised he would keep Omar away for a few hours.” Nadia nodded over at Guzman as she walked over to get the plates. “And he said he would call me when there on their way back.”

**********************************

“I’ve missed you so much.” Guzman said as he looked down at Nadia, who was resting her head on his chest.

“I’ve missed you too.” Nadia agreed with a small nod and kiss to his chest. “Less than a year till you come here though.”

“I know, it feels like more though. I’m glad your brother convinced me to come.” 

“Can we not talk about my brother while were lying naked in my bed?” Nadia asked as she looked Guzman in the face. 

“We do not have to talk about your brother.” Guzman agreed with a small nod and a laugh. “We can’t go this long without seeing each other again.”

“Were not going to.” Nadia promised. “We’ll make more time, we have to.”

“You had a message from Ander?” Guzman asked the last thing he wanted was for Omar to come back and catch him naked in bed with his sister.

Nadia looked over at her phone, hitting the home button. “Nothing yet, he did say he would call.”

“Good.” Guzman smirked as he leant down to kiss Nadia. “We have more time then.”

“We do.” Nadia nodded as she kissed Guzman again, this growing more heated as Nadia moved over to straddle Guzman.

****************************************

“So are you coming home for Mum’s birthday?” Omar asked his sister as the four of them all eat their dinner.

“I was hoping to yeah.” Nadia nodded looking over to were Omar was sat opposite her. “I won’t be able to be there on her actually birthday but I’m hoping to go the weekend after.” 

“Good.” Omar nodded with a small smile. “I love my mum I do but I’m glad you’re going to be there too.”

Nadia laughed with a small shack of her head, knowing where her brother was coming from. “So I forgot to ask, how’s school for you too this year.”

“Boring.” Ander told her with a small sigh. “It’s basically everything we did last year so, it’s a lot easier. And you know I most likely won’t have cancer when it comes to doing test this year, so that part will be easier.” Ander looks around at everyone on the table a smile on his face, noticing that no one else is smiling with him. “Okay no cancer jokes.”

“Omar, how’s it going for you?” Nadia asked turned to look back at her brother.

“It’s a little weird.” Omar admits even though there was a big smile on his face. “Going to that school with everyone, it’s a little strange.”

“But you like it?”

“I like it.” Omar agreed with a small nod of his head.

******************************* 

“I don’t want you to go.” Nadia said as she lookup up at Guzman, his arms tight around her waist.

I don’t want to go.” Guzman agreed as he leaned down to kiss Nadia lightly. “But I have to.”

“I know you do.” Nadia nodded. “Doesn’t make it any easier though.”

“It doesn’t.” Guzman agreed as he pulled Nadia closer so that her head was resting on his chest. “But were going to see each other again soon. Remember we promised not to go this long without seeing each other.” 

“We won’t.” Nadia promised again leaning away from Guzman enough to lean up and kiss him again. “Two months tops. Okay.”

“Yeah.” Guzman kissed Nadia one last time before he pulled away from her. “We have to go.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Guzman and after giving Nadia one last kiss he turned around and followed Ander and Omar into the cab. 

*******************************

“How’s your tests going?” Nadia asked as she laid down in her bed, phone pressed against her cheek as she talked to Guzman.

“Okay I think, I hope. I don’t know if I can the year a third time.” Guzman admitted with a small laugh. “How are your tests going?”

“They’re going good to, I think. I can’t believe I’m saying this but I just want the school year to be over now so that you’re in New York with me.” Nadia admitted to her boyfriend.

“I can’t either.” Guzman had never really believed he would find love like this in his life but now that he had, now that he was with Nadia he knew he was the happiest he had ever been. “Not too long now though.”

“Not too long now.” Nadia agreed with a small nod. “How did Ander’s last appointment go?”

“It went good, he’s still cancer free.” Guzman smiled as he thought back to the appointment he had taken Ander to the day before, as both his mum and Omar had been busy. “He’s finally letting his hair grow back.”

“I’m glad. I like him with a shaved head but I think I liked the curls more.” Nadia laughed knowing that was exactly how her brother felt and that he had been trying to convince Ander to grow his hair back for months. “I haven’t heard from Samu in a while how’s he doing?”

“I think he spends all his free time sexting with Carla, even though neither of them are willing to actually date, they talk all the time.” Guzman let out a small laugh as he remember the love sick look on Samu’s face when he was texting Carla the last time the two of them hung out. 

“I’ll try and call him tomorrow, see if he picks up.” Nadia sighed wishing it was easier to keep in contact with some of her friend then it was turning out to be. “When are you going to be able to fly out at the end of the year?”

“There’s going to be parties and that the first week then I’ll need to pack, so maybe two weeks.” Guzman shrugged not really sure exactly was his plan was yet. “Depends what people have planned. I know Ander’s planning something for when we graduate.”

“We don’t have to have everything planned right now.” Nadia pointed out not wanting to stress the younger man too much. “I have to go, it’s really late here but I’ll call you tomorrow okay.”

“Yeah. I love you.” Guzman smiled like he did every time those words come out of his mouth when they were directed to Nadia. “Speak tomorrow.”

“Love you to.” Nadia replied before she hung up the phone. 

***********************************

“We’ll see you in a few weeks.” Ander smiled as he said goodbye to his best friend. “Go have fun living in New York with your girlfriend.

“Go have fun traveling the world with your boyfriend.” Guzman smiled just as big as his friend. “And you better have some good pictures when you reach New York.”

“We will.” Ander nodded before he pulled his friend in for a quick hug. 

“See you two in couple weeks.” Guzman said to the couple before he walked out of the room and over to the car waiting for him.

***********************************

“You’re finally here.” Nadia smiled as she and Guzman laid in bed the night he got to New York.

“I’m finally here.” Guzman agreed with a small smile as he leaned down to kiss his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through this chapter and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can fix them.


	3. Chapter 3

“How long do you plan on staying in New York?” Ander asked as he spoke to Guzman on the phone about a year after his best friend had moved there.

“I don’t know.” Guzman admitted with a small shrug of his shoulders. “I guess till I finish school, maybe a bit longer than that, we haven’t really decided yet. How long are you and Omar planning on exploring the world?”

“A little while longer.” Ander nodded as he looked over to were his boyfriend was currently asleep on their hotel bed. “Hoping to get back for the start of collage, but we might stay out for longer.”

“Neither of you in any rush then?” Guzman asked, understating why Ander wanted to take a year of in the first place but having always expected his friend to be someone who went straight into collage after school.

“No, were not.” Ander shock his head as he pushed himself up from the bed walking out onto the balcony as quietly as he could. “It’s been really nice the last year, and after everything it’s what I needed.”

“I know. What does Omar think?” 

“He never really thought he was going to go to college and I don’t think he’s ever really wanted to go.” Ander reminded the other man. “He does now, he said he does but he’s also said he’s in no rush.”

“Were are you guys now?” Guzman asked not having been able to keep up with Ander and Omar’s busy traveling schedule. 

“We were in South America until last week, decided we wanted to go back to this little place in the south of Italy. So were there now. Gonna spend a couple weeks here I think.” Ander informed him.

“You kept up with seeing your doctor?” Guzman asked always worrying about the older man.

“I have been.” Ander nodded with a small laugh. “Do you really think Omar would let me forget?”

“No I don’t.” Guzman agreed with a small laugh of his own. 

“I swear he’s worse then you and my mum together.” Ander laughed. 

“I can imagine.” Guzman nodded with a laugh of his own. “I have school in about an hour so I have to go.”

“Yeah, talk to you soon.” Ander replied before he hung up the phone.

“Ander okay?” Nadia asked as she walked out of their bedroom and into the kitchen, were Guzman was currently sitting.

“Yeah he’s good.” Guzman nodded as he looked up at his girlfriend. “And he said Omar was okay, but he was asleep.”

“Good.” Nadia nodded as she moved over to wrap her arms around Guzman’s neck resting them on his shoulders. “They headed home soon?”

“They don’t know.” Guzman told her. “Like we didn’t expect that to happen tough. Lu called and said she was coming round for dinner by the way.”

“That’s nice.” Nadia smiled as she looked up at the clock on their wall. “You need to get to school.”

“I know. I have an hour.” Guzman pointed out even though he was already making his way back towards their bedroom. “You should call Omar by the way.”

“I will.” 

*******************************************

Guzman and Nadia adjusted to living together quicker then either of them thought they would, waking up next to each other, coming home to see the other one already there or waiting for the other one to get home. They both loved it. 

Getting to be that close to each other all the time was better than either of them could have imagined  
Of course they thought, all couples thought there was nothing else to it. But making up after one in their own home, the home they shared together was better.   
If you asked them they would both say that living together made everything better.

“Guzman.” Nadia said as she walked out of their bedroom and into the small living room.

***********************************

Guzman smiled as he walked in through the front door. “Nadia, I’m home.”

“Hey.” Nadia smiled as she looked up from the books she was working in. “How was work?”

“It was good.” Guzman smiled as he walked over to give her a small kiss. “How was school?”

“Normal. It seems insane were I’m in my last year.” Nadia shock her head as Guzman came to sit down next to her. “One more year and then you’re finished too.”

“I know.” Guzman shock his head finding everything that was happening hard to believe. “You still want to go back home once we’ve finished?”

“Yeah I do.” Nadia nodded. “Omar and Ander shoulder be back by the end of the year.”

“They say that every year.” Guzman pointed out with a small laugh still shocked that his best friend hasn’t made his way back home yet. “Really think they’ll do it this time?”

“Considering my brother plans on proposing I do think they will.” Nadia nodded with a hug smile on her face.

“He’s going to propose?” Guzman asked a little shocked.

“Yeah he told me all about it last time I spoke to him. Seems kind of insane to think about my brother getting married.” Nadia shock her head in disbelief. “We could go back in the summer look at house and stuff. Have somewhere to go to when we move back.”

“That sounds great.” Guzman agreed as Nadia leaned back against him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

******************************************

“Lu.” Guzman said shocked to see the older women sitting in his and Nadia’s kitchen.

“Hey you.” Lu smiled as she looked up at Guzman from where she had been staring down at Nadia’s phone.

“What are you doing here?” Guzman asked as he walked around to give Nadia a quick kiss. 

“Came too look at these pictures.” Lu showed Guzman the picture of Ander and Omar on the phone. “Can’t believe these two are actually getting married.”

“I know.” Guzman agreed as he took the last seat at the table also looking down at the sweet picture Omar had sent his sister just the day before. “I don’t doubt Omar will be sending you your own set of pictures in a couple days.”

“Not want Guzman?” Lu asked a part of her just joking with the man and a small part of her actually a little worried he doesn’t want her around.

“No. but I did have some plans for tonight.” Guzman looked away from Lu and over at his girlfriend. “It is our anniversary.”

“It is?” Lu asked a little shocked. “I totally forgot.”

“Of course you did.” Guzman laughed a little as he shock is head. “But we do have plans.”

“I’m not planning on staying much longer.” Lu assured him. “I do have plans of my own. I will be out of your hair in half an hour.”

***************************************

“This place is amazing.” Omar smiled as he and Ander followed Nadia into the new house. 

“Thanks.” Nadia smiled as she turned back round to look at the pair. “Guzman’s in there, he said to send you through.” Ander smiled as he gave Nadia a small hug walking past the pair and into the other room.

“So happy to have you home.” Omar smiled as he pulled his sister in for a hug. “Fell like I haven’t seen you in ages.”

“Well you would have if you hadn’t been travelling the world for way to long.” Nadia shot back with a small laugh. “You’ve only been back for a year.”

“One year longer then you have.” Omar shot back a little weakly. “I’m just glad your back.”

“Me too.” Nadia smiled as Ander and Guzman walked back into the room. “Now are you going to let me see that ring?”

“It’s a silver band, I’m pretty sure you’ve seen something like that before.” Ander said even as he walked over showing Nadia the ring on his ring finger. “And I’m pretty sure you’ve seen the pictures. All of them.”

“I haven’t seen it in person.” Nadia reminded him as she got a good look at the ring. “It’s really nice.”

“Thanks Nadia.” Ander smiled down at his future sister-in-law as she let go of his hand.

“So when is this wedding going to be?” Nadia asked turned back towards her brother.

“We don’t have an exact date Nadia.” Omar reminded his sister for what felt like the hundredth time. “We will tell you when we do.”

*****************************************

“This is really nice.” Nadia smiled as she looked across at her boyfriend. “You picked a nice place.”

“Thanks.” Guzman smiled having been a little unsure about all of this. “Four years. We have been together for five years.”

“We have been.” Nadia smiled as she reached across the table to take Guzman hand in hers. “Five whole years, amazing years.”

“Amazing years.” Guzman agreed a hug smile on both of their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's taken so long to get the last chapter up, I've been so busy lately and trying to write in my free time has been really hard. I hope you likes the last chapter though and that it was worth the wait. I would love to know what you thought of the chapter and the whole story in the comments.
> 
> I have corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can fix them.


End file.
